India
Benares Bombay Calcutta Jammu |cultures=Thuggee }} India is a country in south Asia. Home to millions of people, India had several main religions, including Hinduism, as well as smaller sect like the evil Thuggee cult. From the 1800s to 1947, India was a British colony. Adventures in India In 1910, Indiana Jones traveled to Benares with his parents on his father's two-year world lecture tour and met Jiddu Krishnamurti. Two years later, Indiana Jones sailed from England to the United States of America on the Titanic with Miss Seymour who had recently inherited the Shalimar Diamond from her cousin. A fellow passenger, Professor Khan of Calcutta University, informed Miss Seymour that the diamond belonged to India and had been stolen from a temple there. She later passed the artifact to Khan to see its return to India. However, when disaster befell the Titanic, the professor gave the diamond back, trusting that Miss Seymour would get the artifact back to India.Young Indiana Jones and the Titanic Adventure During World War I, Jones returned to India to prevent the German acquisition of technology in Bombay for a war machine.Instruments of Chaos starring Young Indiana Jones In 1930, he discovered that Thuggee practices had been revived when he foiled the machinations of the Anglo-Indian police captain Blake who was striking back against the British and peaceful independence movement of Mahatma Gandhi out of the City of Lightning.Indiana Jones et la Cité de la Foudre In 1935, Jones, Willie Scott and Short Round crash landed in India after escaping from Lao Che. They soon were implored by the villagers in Mayapore to help recover their kidnapped children and stolen Sankara stone, all taken by the recently resurfaced Thuggees operating in Pankot Province. Jones and his companions managed to liberate the children, and, with the help of the British army, destroy the cultists led by Mola Ram.Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Later that year, Jones located the Temple of the Forbidden Eye by piecing together misplaced map fragments leading to the Lost Delta in Bengal. During excavation, visitors were lost inside, and Jones mounted a rescue combined with an expedition to restore the Jewel of Power. Then Sallah obtained black market troop transports from his brother-in-law and initiated tours within the temple to "help fund the excavation" and line his pockets.Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye In 1938, Jones and Patar Kali met up with Sophia Hapgood at a site in the Terai Highlands, where she had uncovered clues to the Covenant of Buddha. Not knowing that fellow archaeologist, Theo Van Aaken, was secretly working for the Japanese General Masashi Kyojo, the team ventured to Afghanistan.Indiana Jones: Thunder in the Orient Locations within India *New Delhi (capital) *Delhi *Benares *Bombay *Pankot Province **Mayapore **Pankot ***Pankot Palace ***Temple of Doom *Lahdal Province **Darrem ***Dancing Veil ***Oasis *Calcutta **Calcutta University *Temple of the Forbidden Eye Appearances * Journey of Radiance *''Young Indiana Jones and the Titanic Adventure'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Tomb of Terror'' *''Instruments of Chaos starring Young Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Indiana Jones et la Cité de la Foudre'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' novel *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures'' *''Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye'' *''Indiana Jones: Thunder in the Orient'' Sources *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Sourcebook'' Notes and references External links * *Wikindia Category:Countries